


Security

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creeper Derek Hale, Derek Never Left, Derek creeps on the beast, M/M, Mentioned Liam, Mentioned Scott McCall, Protective Derek, Season/Series 05, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles is in danger, True Alpha Scott McCall, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had promised to himself to protect Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au of sorts that is focused around season 5 of Teen Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a nightmare

Stiles was running quickly, Scott and Liam too, they were running from the Beast from Beacon Hills. It was terrifying up close, and it was chasing them.

Stiles was panting roughly as he ran. It was getting hard for him to breathe, like a panic attack, Derek wasn't anywhere in sight. Although he was just there. Scott and Liam turned and ran in a different direction but the Beast kept running towards Stiles. Stiles was really panicking now. He tripped, the Beast was now towering over him.

-

Then Stiles woke up, his eyes widening with his body slightly shaking. He was breathing heavily and gasping for air. He calmed as he looked around, seeing he was safe in his room. He gulped and then felt someone next to him.

He saw it was Derek and this made him snap back into reality, meaning he woke up again... from his real dream. Stiles opened his eyes, seeing it was morning, then rubbed them and yawned. He sat up and looked around again.

"Weird." He mumbled and took a deep breath. Then got ready for the day.

 

Derek was awoken from his sleep as he heard Stiles getting ready. He sat up and looked at him smelling his unease from the dream he just had. Stiles rubbed his eyes and went into the bathroom and fixed his hair, unaware of Derek waking.

"Stiles." Derek said, voice still rough from having just woken up.

 

Derek got out of the bed so he was facing Stiles.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

"Yeah." Stiles nodded as he watched Derek, he then went over to him and hugged him gently, wrapping his arms around Derek's torso.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Derek asked, hugging back, arms around Stiles' waist breathing in his scent. He caught a whiff of cinnamon and some form of spice, Stiles' natural musk blending it together.

"It was just the beast." Stiles had whispered softly then he closed his eyes. "Can we just lay down for a while? My first class doesn't start until later."

Derek obliged by replying "yeah, of course we can." Then he placed a gentle kiss to Stiles' forehead and moved them towards the bed. Stiles laid down on the bed and closed his eyes slowly as he curled up with Derek.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles protectively although there was no immediate threat.

He had to make sure Stiles was safe.

That he'd always be safe.

-

Stiles kept his eyes closed, then heard something outside, his eyes then opened abruptly and he looked at Derek.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger approaches Derek and Stiles

Derek was looking out the window, Stiles still in his arms which had tensed slightly as he heard the noise. Stiles closed his eyes tightly and curled up closer to Derek.

Then the alpha could hear a vicious growl, now from a distance. Derek kept his focus on the world outside, trying to decipher whether or not the growling was a threat directed to either himself or Stiles.

-

Stiles had started to fall asleep again as he was comfortable in Derek's arms. Then another growl was heard, as well as a response.

"The boy-" Something snarled from outside, like a demonic voice.

The Beast.

Derek shifted slightly so that he was no longer holding Stiles but was close enough as to, hopefully, not cause any panic from the younger male. Stiles whimpered softly and made sure to keep one of his hands pressed against Derek to make sure he was still there.

Derek gave Stiles' hand a comforting pat to assure him that he was still there and that it wasn't an illusion or dream. He stood up and went to the window, slowly opening it so that it was ajar but stood out of view from the beast and anonymous figure. Or at least tried to.

-

Once Derek was seen, The Beast took off into the woods.

-

Stiles tossed and turned on his stomach and grumbled a little. Derek laid back down next to Stiles and watched him contently, still wary of his safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything!


End file.
